3 AM
by Alybal19
Summary: Someone's playing a dangerous game in Lima, Ohio and students of McKinley High are dropping like flies. Now its up to the survivors to find out who is conducting these killings and to stop them before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all. I know I already have a few stories up, but I got this idea last night after watching a few horror/Glee trailers on Youtube. So I hope you like it, and leave awesome reviews. Which I know most of you do already. Here is some information about the story, just to give you a heads up:

_**-There will be character death. Actually a majority of the characters will die in this.**_

_**-It is rated M for violence, drugs, ect.**_

_**- The couples in this fanfiction will be: Brittany/Santana, Quinn/Rachel, Will/Emma, Blaine/Kurt, Tina/Mike, Sam/Mercedes, Puck/Lauren.**_

As usual, I do not own Glee or any of it's characters or anything that is used in this fanfic. As much as I wish I do, I don't :/.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Killer 1:<strong>

_ "You ready?"_ I asked my partner as I tossed two pills into the back of my throat. They nodded but I could tell they were nervous, after all this was our first kill so it wasn't a surprise. I held out the pill bottle for them to take but they just shook their head.

_"Let's just get this over with," _they said as I watched them pull two ski masks and two sets of black gloves out of the bag they had thrown over their shoulder. I placed the pill bottle in my front pocket before taking a ski mask and pulling it on over my face than grabbing the gloves and putting them on as well.

_"I can take this one for you if you want," _I told them as I pulled out the black Kershaw knife I had tucked in the waist band of my jeans. When they finally got their own ski mask on they grabbed the knife out of my hand.

_"No. I need to do this," _they replied, putting their hand on the door knob. I grabbed their hand gently and pulled it away, _"You hold him down. I'll go for the kill," _they told me.

_"You're sure it's just him right. No one else is home,"_ I asked. From under their ski mask I could tell they were taking back by this question.

_"Yeah. I talked to him earlier,"_ they said. I took my hand of their arm and motioned for them to open the door. It was no surprise that the door was unlocked, Finn Hudson wasn't the most intelligent person and we all knew that. They opened the door and motioned for me to walk in, I nodded before stepping into his house, I could hear their foot steps following closely behind. They left the door open, which was a good idea because if our plan back fired we would have to make a run for it before we were caught. We walked into the living room to see Finn sitting on the couch with the football game blaring. From behind me I heard something fall to the floor, I did not need to risk turning away from Finn to know my partner had dropped the knife. I shook my head but watched as Finn turned around to look at us and jumped up from the couch.

_"Take - take whatever you want," _he stuttered. He mistook us for burglars. I didn't correct him, maybe it was better off not letting him know what was about to happen to him. I ran around the couch and pushed him roughly to the ground. I climbed on top of him, holding him down tightly so he couldn't move. He tried to struggle and I pushed his arms back down.

_"Keep struggling and I'll slit your throat,"_ I told him. Too bad we were going to anyways. He stopped, he had recognized my voice and I could tell. _"Are you gonna do it or do I have to?"_ I asked looking up at my partner who stood behind the couch. Finn had heard my voice so it didn't matter now who killed him as long as he was dead. If we let him go it would ruin our plan, and we couldn't have that happen. They stepped around the couch and stood over Finn who tried even harder to struggle against my hold. From the corner of my eye I could see the shimmering of the knife and a smile crossed my face. Most people would say I was sick to get so excited about what was about to happen, but Finn deserved what was coming to him.

_"What are you doing?"_ he screamed out loud before I placed a hand over his mouth. His voice really did annoy me. My partner bent down beside me and I could see their hand shaking.

_"I don't know if I can do this,"_

_ "Well you better think fast. I can't hold him down any longer," _I told them. Just as I said this, Finn pushed me off him and jumped up from the ground. I caught his arm and pulled him back.

_"Somebody hel-"_ he began to scream before my partner stabbed him right in the throat. He stumbled out of my hold, grabbing his throat with his hands as I let him go. The one cut was enough to kill him slowly, but apparently my partner was not pleased and I watched as they moved forward and stabbed him in his lower stomach twice, before pulling the knife out and wiping the blood on their jeans. Finn fell to the ground and we stood there for a few minutes watching him bleed before we heard a car door slam.

_"Shit!"_ I said and my partner looked over at me. _"Come on we have to go," _I told them as I began to walk out of the living room. _"Is there a back way out?"_ I asked as they ran over to me and they nodded, motioning towards the kitchen. We ran into the kitchen as I heard Finn's mother call out his name. She had probably just noticed the front door was open and got worried. It wasn't until we were outside that we heard the loud scream of his mother. We made a run for it, running towards the forest that was behind the Hummel house hold. We hid behind two trees, breathing heavily as we watched the back door carefully. Burt Hummel came to the door; a shot gun in one hand and the other holding a phone to his ear. He looked towards the trees and we pulled our heads back. We still had our ski masks on so it was not like he could make us out even if he had seen us, but he had a shot gun and neither or us was looking to die tonight. Finally after a minute of standing there he spoke to someone on the phone, most likely the police and slammed the back door shut. _"Let's get out of here,"_ I said to my partner and they nodded, handing me my knife. I slipped it back into my waistband as we walked through the forest pulling the gloves and masks off not saying one word to each other as we walked home.

**No Ones POV:**

The members of New Directions sat in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schuester, who had sent out a text early in the morning for what he said was a morning meeting. It was very unusual but since their loss at Nationals he had been acting different.

_"Where's Finn? Kurt? _Sam asked looking around the room and the New Directions members noticed two of their peers were missing.

_"Probably running late,"_ Rachel replied.

A moment later Mr. Schuester walked into the room, a distraught look on his face. It looked as though he had been crying._ "I've got some bad news," _he managed to say before tears began to fall down his face.

_"The world really is going to be taking over by aliens in 2012?" _Brittany asked and the entire room laughed except for Mr. Schuester, who normally laughed at her bizarre comments.

"_No. Finn was found dead in the Hummel household last night. Now I've been told to not-" _he told them, but before he could even get a full sentence out the room erupted in conversation and cries.

_"You're lying, right?"_ Quinn asked in shock.

_"Oh my God," _Rachel screamed out as tears began to fall down her face.

Mr. Schuester just shook his head in response to Quinns question. _"They believe it was burglars who didn't have a chance to steal anything before his mom and Kurt's dad got home but they are still looking into it," _he replied, holding his tears back, as he saw all of them begin to hug one another and cry. He knew he had to be strong for the group, especially at a time like this.

Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulder, tears falling down her face. Santana seemed upset, but no tears fell down her face. Mr. Schuester figured she was only being strong for Brittany. He had noticed that about their friendship, one of them was always the strong one for the other. He was shocked to see Quinn and Rachel hugging each other, Puck crying, and even Sam; who had seemed to be on bad terms with Finn lately, crying while he held Mercedes in a hug.

The door to the choir room opened and Mr. Schuester turned to see who it was only to be greeted by Emma's arms wraping around his body. _"I just heard," _she told him. He looked down at her with a weak smile, glad to have someone there to comfort him.

_"School is cancelled today guys. Go home and be with your family. I just asked Mr. Figgins if I could be the one to tell you all,"_ he said.

_"Is it okay if we just stay here for a bit?"_ Quinn asked as she moved her head away from Rachel's shoulder, her eyes red and puffy. Her fellow New Directions members nodding in agreement.

_"Sure. That's fine,"_ Mr. Schuester replied as he backed away from Emma and grabbed hold of her hand tightly. He led her over to two free chairs in the corner of the room and sat down, watching as the Glee kids comforted each other. Emma sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

_"What are we going to do?"_ she asked him.

_"I don't know. I just hope they catch the sickos who did this,"_ he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>So reviews! Guesses on who the killers are? Ideas? Suggestions?<strong>


	2. Update

Hey everyone. So I have had a lot of personal stuff going on and haven't been in the mood to write. But let me know if your still interested in seeing more and I will definetly write more. :D


End file.
